chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Crome RP 1: Tower of the Wicked
The first RP in a Series called Legends of Crome, ''Tower of the Wicked ''is centered around a newly made Tower located in the center of the Continent of Wehi. What was supposed to be a signal tower turned out to be a "gateway" to another dimension. This marks the begining of one certin young man's journey for redemption. His name is Crome the Hedgebeast, a 22 Year old Mobian now on his own trying to lift the curse from him and his family. He must do 3 Good Deeds that will change the world for the better to rid his body of its Beast Like Transformation. Charcters Heroes Chrome the Hedgebeast Monika the Demon Hybrid (Silver-and-jayla) Villians The Dark-Light Chapter Anti Heroes Chapter 1: Jouneyman's Trek -Wu-Hai City November 9th 2023- -Mai-Tai Pub- Monika: *hiding off in the shadows, watching the place silently, taking glances around* A little chao flies in all quiet like, wearing a little pink dress. She flies behind the counter and passes by Monika not giving her a glance. Behind her was a Mobian wearing Black. he followed the Chao into the Pub and sat down to himself. Crome: .... Monika: *notices them enter, but pays them no attention.* ...... *fixes shirt collar for a moment* Crome: *..... *seeing her glace at them he takes a moment to look at her face, and then move into the Pub sitting next to a man in a gray robe. Man: So....are you the hunter? Crome: Yea, you the client? Man: *noddling he slowly hands him a note looking away at someone, this man was sitting outside the pub over near Monika he nodded and slowly took out a knife* We have your target alright..... Crome: *looking away thinking that this was a legit bounty hunter meeting* Monika: *continues to scan the area, stopping for a moment* ...hm? *ears perk up, as if she were trying to listen a bit more clearly of her surroundings.* Crome: Ok. "sir" just tell me one thing.... Man: Yes, what is it? Chrome: Why are you consealing a holy weapon under your cloak. Man: ......bastard....... Chrome: *getting up he walks by Monika again, not noticing the other man with his knife on him* Dont even try to get me from behind it wouldnt be wi- erk! Partner: *stabbed him in the back, right where his heart was* DIE YOU DEMON SPAWN! Chrome: *his tail pulling out the knife, but slowly it comes out as he falls to his knees from the loss of blood* Monika: *stands up rather quickly, pulling out a gun that had been in her pocket, aiming it at the other man, not saying a word, before she pulled the trigger* Chrome: *looking up at Monika, reading her body, as to him he could see a familiar aura around her, but stopped when he coughed out blood* Man: Dammit... at least he's dead! *he said backing up against a window* But now we have someone else to target, You hear that ya witch! Your head is now the mark of the Priest of Light! *he said jumping out of the window* Monika: *shakes her head for a moment, placing the gun back in her pocket* *looks down at Chrome, taking a good look at the damage* I suppose it would rude to leave you lying here bleeding to your death. *she pulls some banadges out from her vest pocket, starting to unwrap them* this probably won't do much, but it's the best I have at the moment. *she goes over to him, still un wrapping the bandages* Would you mind if I did this? Or would you rather bleed? Chrome: *Looking up at her, he grabs her hand* D-do you know what kind of blood this is.... *he asked* It's demon's blood....it ain't safe for normal girls to touch this... The chao that was with Chrome flew over by Monika's side looking down at her owner's body. Chao: Chao Chao...... Monika: Oh, I would of never guessed that. *she was using a sarcastic tone in her voice* You'd think one would know that. And I am not some normal girl. *she held the bandages* Now, I'm actually giving you a choice. I can try to help or I can leave you here to bleed. I normally don't give choices, so pick your answer or I will leave you here. Chrome; F-fine..but take me a bt out of town, to a little Black House in the woo- *coughing up blood again* woods. Monika: *nods, quickly putting the bandages back in her vest pocket* C'mon *She slowly started to lift him up from the ground, before slinging him over her shoulder* I won't be putting you down untill I get to the place, so no complaining. *started to quickly hurry off to the location* Black House in the woods, correct? Chrome: *nealy about to KO from the loss of blood* Y-yea....in the woods...*he said finally falling out via Loss of Blood. the Chao companion friend of his fluttered near Monika and looked at her.* Monika: Alright. *she took a small glance at the Chao, still hurrying off to the location. She stayed silent* *once arriving near the location, she started to slow down a bit so she could take a small look at it, still silent* The Chao looked behind her and shook Monika's head pointing at what looked like torches and men in white hooded priests. Chrome mummured something. "T-they're after you too..." he said holding his arm out to the door. "T-take me to the door..H-hurry...." Monika:Ah, sorry-- *she had quickly headed to where he said, which was obviously the door* Chrome: *using some of his blood he makes a circle on the door that opens it up, what was inside though was a much fancy looking house than it would have been given it's exterior* Once we get in you know you'll have to stay inside for a while right? THose fucking currupt priests always linger where I appear, and now that they know that you are a demon too, they'll be after you too..."